It's All In The Name
by RT4ever
Summary: Kate should have known better than to name her dog after him of all people. Short pointless little story.


Okay this is just a little bit of drabble, I've only seen like 5 episodes of NCIS, but Caught on Tape was just so damn funny and the dog was so great at the end. That and there was nothing on tv, but the Oscars and reruns. So here's just a little story.

* * *

It's All In The Name

* * *

He groaned as the phone rang as he was tying his sneaker, it was going to be Gibbs, he knew that. The fact that he didn't have work for hours didn't matter, it would be Gibbs telling him to come in early, _so much for a jog this morning. _He grabbed his cell on it's second ring, "Hello."

"This is all your fault" He frowned into the phone realizing it was Kate. It's not like he wasn't used to hearing those words from her or from any other female actually, but even as he searched his mind he couldn't figure out what he had done…Then again that happened a lot too.

"Uh?" was all he could manage and hope she would supply what exactly he had done wrong this time.

"You could have warned me it was your name."

_Ah, she was having issues with the dog_, he chuckled, "What did my namesake do?"

"I have slept for two hours…Two hours Tony…" she paused for moment, "Why the hell do you sound so awake?" she sounded even more pissed off by that.

He stifled the laugh, she'd wanted to awaken him, to screw with his sleep, "I was going for a run. What was she doing?"

"She kept licking my toes."

_Ugh toes, _Tony shuddered as his mind wandered and Kate kept talking, something about barking when she'd tried to put her out of the room. _He'd never understood the whole feet thing…_Then again that might have been too many years as a jock, all those shoes that had gotten kicked off on the long bus ride home after a game and the gym bags…_Dear god the gym bags._ Then again Kate's feet were always immaculate, perfectly pedicured every time he saw them…Suddenly the idea of his mouth near a foot didn't seem so bad.

"Down Tony"

Tony's eyes widened in shock, _Jesus, he'd only been thinking that right? _"What?"

"Not you the other Tony." she said wearily. "I know she's going to keep barking all day and my neighbors are going to complain."

The words were out of his mouth before he was even aware he was saying them, "How about I come take her for a walk and you can get some more sleep?" _Dammit, there went his run._

"You don't"

He cut her off, "I'll be by in ten minutes."

"Thanks Tony." the relief was evident in her voice.

He shook his head as he hit end on the phone and grabbed his coat.

-

She answered the door in a long blue robe that covered her from neck to…_Oooh not toe_, he thought looking down to see the maroon colored nails. She handed him the leash, her eyes barely focusing on him. "Can't you take off the bow Kate?" he asked looking down at the black spike collar with a pink ribbon now tied in a bow instead of the plastic present kind.

"You wanna go near her mouth, you go for it." she'd already turned by this point and was walking back to her room.

He looked down at the dog and she growled at him, "Okay never mind" he said to himself and picked Kate's keys off her side table so he didn't have to wake her up dropping off the dog.

-

He walked into her apartment smiling over an hour later. The dog happily trotting alongside him, leash in the same hand that he carried a bag of food and in the other a container with two cups of coffee. He put the food and drinks down on her kitchen counter before leaning to take off the dog's leash.

"Hey Kate breakfast" he called out before walking with a coffee in hand towards her room. _Hey I gave her warning, _he thought as he pushed open the door. Kate was sitting up and pushing back her hair to glare at him, the dog happily ran past him and onto his owner's bed.

"Is that mine?" she asked

He controlled his laughter as he handed her the coffee. "Come on, breakfast."

She grumbled as she pushed back the covers and stood wearing simple black fitted pajama pants and light blue tank and he caught her as she started walking only to be tripped by the dog. "Gotta be the name" she muttered.

She perked up a few bites into the sandwich he'd gotten her and almost halfway through with her coffee. They were sitting in her living room watching the morning news. The other Tony sitting on the floor between them, her eyes darting between them waiting for a scrap of food to fall.

"Why isn't she growling at you anymore?"

"We came to an understanding."

_Trust Tony to be able to sway anyone or thing with double x's._ "Which was?"

"I scratch her back, she scratches mine."

"She's a dog Tony."

"She's a chic-magnet with a weakness for these carob biscuits from Man's Best Friend Bakery. Which by the way aren't half bad." he said with a shake of his head before continuing on, "I got six numbers today…Oh and the pink bow, ingenious. Taken guys always attract women, so that drew them in and when I told them he actually belonged to my co-worker they all thought I was the nicest guy ever. They even loved the name."

A piece of bacon plunked off of Tony's nose and fell to his lap and was promptly removed by his namesake.

He laughed as he wiped his nose.

-

Kate suddenly saw the time on the corner of the screen. She and Tony had been distracted watching the tv and petting the dog in between them, they had work in 40 minutes. "Think Gibbs'll be pissed if I call in sick?"

"I think I'd rather drink arsenic than make that call." he said standing.

"At least then maybe I'd get some sleep."

"I'm not going to have enough time to go back to my place to shower" he said aloud, hating the thought of having to shower at work. At least he'd shaved this morning, always anticipating Gibbs making him come in early.

"I already showered last night if you want to use mine." she offered without really thinking

"Is Caitlin Todd inviting me into her shower?" his eyes twinkled and he grinned.

She didn't even bother to frown at him, just a slight shake of her head.

He laughed, he knew better than to push her this early and while she was sleep deprived otherwise Gibbs would be getting a call that he was in the hospital. "I'll just go grab my bag." he gestured to the door.

-

They rode the elevator up together and walked over to their desks. Tony was being unusually perky or maybe that was just because she looked and felt like death.

"You okay Todd?" Gibbs asked as she slid into her seat.

"Yea just a little tired, Tony kept me up all night." She realized what she said and saw Tony trying to maintain his composure. She looked over at Gibbs, who was looking at her rather seriously, "I mean the other Tony, the dog kept me up all night."

"I know what you meant Kate" Gibbs replied before going back to his work.

She shot another glaring look at Tony before turning her attention to her computer to check her mail before she began work. There was a message from Tony, she stifled a groan and opened it first, a picture of Spike Steel emerged on her screen, 'All night long, all night strong.' _Stamina_, she cursed her own words as she threw her pen across at him.

Gibbs ignored them.


End file.
